


Scommessa vincente

by hapworth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Flash Fic, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: «Ehi, bevi quella roba o passala a me.» lo rimbeccò, lo sguardo assottigliato rivolto nella sua direzione e in attesa. Kotarou sollevò in ritardo gli occhi grandi su di lui. «Ma la voglio.»«E allora bevila.»





	Scommessa vincente

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa alla "[ _Easter Run Down the Town ___](https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=61200730) _ _" indetta da[Torre di Carta](https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/).  
>  **Prompt: A:** “A pasqua si dovrebbe essere tutti più buoni!” B: “Quello è natale, idiota!” (Situazione 11)  
>  **Nota:** seguito ideale di "[ _Intesa vincente_](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3734865&i=1)" e "[ _Mossa vincente_](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3795396&i=1)_ "._

Non aveva mai apprezzato particolarmente le feste, le trovava stupide; ancora di più, se quelle feste erano importate dall'Occidente, da una cultura che non era la loro e che, pertanto, si tramutavano in semplici occasioni di cazzeggio estremo. Perché quello, per lui, era la festa pasquale a cui si trovava.  
Bokuto era seduto al suo fianco e osservava il bicchiere di plastica colmo di liquido ambrato – birra rossa importata – indeciso, con quello sguardo tipicamente idiota che lo contraddistingueva e che, in fondo, aveva fatto sì che diventassero prima amici per la pelle e poi compagni di letto. Avrebbe dovuto chiedere i danni, pensandoci bene.  
«Ehi, bevi quella roba o passala a me.» lo rimbeccò, lo sguardo assottigliato rivolto nella sua direzione e in attesa. Kotarou sollevò in ritardo gli occhi grandi su di lui. «Ma la voglio.»  
«E allora bevila.»  
«Se la bevo poi divento scemo, non la reggo bene.» borbottò, gonfiando appena le guance in un chiaro segno di indisposizione; Kuroo sollevò lo sguardo verso l'alto: _idiota_. Sapeva anche qual era il problema: si era fatto diversi castelli in aria sul  _dopo_  ed era piuttosto sicuro che se fosse stato ubriaco, non si sarebbe ricordato del sesso, come l'ultima volta.  
«Ma non lo sei già? È difficile che peggiori la tua attuale condizione...»  
Bokuto lo guardò allibito, quasi offeso, prima di poggiare la testa contro il tavolo in modo rumoroso ed emettere un lamento. «Lo sapevo! Tu mi credi un cretino!»  
Kuroo si passò una mano sulla faccia: non poteva negarlo, ma d'altra parte funzionavano  _anche_  per quello. Era un sempliciotto.  
«Andiamo, poteva andarti peggio: potevi essere imp-»  
«AH! Non dire quella parola!» lo rimproverò, puntandogli il dito contro il naso, schiacciandoglielo appena mentre si tracannava il contenuto del bicchiere. «Perché sei così cattivo con me, Tetsuro? A Pasqua si dovrebbe essere tutti più buoni!»  
Kuroo sbuffò.  _Tipico_. Eppure sorrise. «Quello è Natale, idiota!»  
  
Diverse ore più tardi, Kuroo se ne stava schiacciato contro il materasso, in totale rilassamento post-coitale e con l'espressione soddisfatta. Kotarou russava, sbavandogli addosso, i capelli di quel colore sale-pepe appiattiti sulla faccia e contro la fronte sudata.  
 _Suggerirgli_  le cose continuava a essere la soluzione che Tetsuro preferiva; adorava Bokuto e adorava andare a letto con lui. Sarebbe anche stato fantastico se avessero smesso di scopare senza essere fidanzati, ma era abbastanza convinto che l'altro fosse assolutamente troppo sempliciotto per comprendere ciò che avrebbe voluto l'etichetta, specialmente dopo il sesso anale – e relativa affermazione sul suo apprezzamento di tale pratica. Ma non si poteva di certo avere tutto dalla vita.  
A piccoli passi, ma ci sarebbero arrivati. Kuroo sapeva aspettare e, del resto, Bokuto era talmente fissato con lui, che non avrebbe potuto negare minimamente il loro rapporto, neppure se avesse voluto.  
Lo osservò di nuovo, l'espressione placida e stupida che conosceva così bene e il leggero russare, che insieme ai loro respiri era il solo rumore udibile nella stanza. In qualche modo, gli venne da stringerlo un po' di più.


End file.
